Communication networks enable stations belonging to the same network to exchange information. The physical layer of the communication systems exchange signals that encode information to be exchanged between stations. Due to the attenuation and noise on the communication medium, the range of the physical layer signals is limited. In a scenario where one or more stations cannot directly communicate with each other using the physical layer signals, routing and repeating at the higher layer (like a MAC layer or an IP layer) is used to extend the range of the network. Routing protocols enable the selection stations that are the best candidates for retransmitting (repeating) the information. Distance vector based routing and Link State based routing are two well known routing protocols, but other routing protocols or modifications of known protocols can provide superior performance in some networking scenarios.